


For That Smile

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Foot Massage, M/M, Massage, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Dean, tickle kink, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gives Dean a foot rub, but it tickles a lot. Convinced that Cas is tickling him on purpose, Dean retaliates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For That Smile

Dean hummed contently, practically melting into the couch as Cas pressed his fingers soothingly against the tired feet in his lap, massaging the stress and wear right out of the soles.

"That feel good?" Cas let a small smile play at his lips.

Dean made another noise, somewhere between a moan and a hum of agreement, in response right as Cas pressed deeper into his arches. Dean really wished that he could feel this great every moment for the rest of his life; Cas was practically a professional for how well he could melt the stress and soreness from Dean’s feet. He’d have to convince Sammy to try this some time.

Dean was drawn from his wandering train of thought by a lighter brush on his soles, one that made him flinch and recoil his foot a bit. His eyes popped open and he eyed Cas warily, “Don’t.”

"Hmm?" Cas turned to him, eyes blinking innocently.

"Don’t tickle." Dean glared.

"Oh, my apologies." Cas kept his look of confusion and innocence, but Dean swore he saw a flash of a smirk that was being repressed. That little shit.

Dean warily placed his feet back in Castiel’s lap and allowed the foot rub to continue, falling back into a bliss-like state. That is, until nails skittered lightly down his soles again.

"Cas." Dean gritted his teeth, trying to sound threatening, "Don’t.”

Cas let out a breathy chuckle in response, but then the ticklish feeling was rubbed away by two strong, lotion smoothed hands. Dean kept one eye open, his legs still tense with anticipation of another ticklish sensation.

"You need to relax, Dean." Cas ordered.

“You need to stop tickling me.” Dean snorted.

"It’s not my fault that your feet are so sensitive." Cas shrugged, suppressing a grin.  
Dean glared, but then a smirk formed on his face. He knew just what Cas was doing. The angel had discovered tickling not all that long ago, thanks to Dean of course, and it turned out that he liked the feeling a lot. Dean couldn’t say he hated it, but when he was focused on something like a foot rub he definitely didn’t like the distracting feeling of being tickled. Cas did little things like this sometimes when he was trying to antagonize Dean into tickling him. Well, he never said that out loud, but Dean could tell from Castiel’s reactions that it was what he wanted.

"Alright that’s it." Dean warned, yanking his feet back and then pouncing on Cas with a grin.

Cas squirmed as Dean situated himself over top of the angel. “D-Dean..” Cas blinked in surprise.

"Any last words, Cas?" Dean’s eyebrows waggled, one of his arms pinning Castiel’s left above his head.

"I.. Uh- w-what? Hehe.. wait-" Castiel’s eyes were wide and sparkling with a hint of excitement; his eyebrows raised in eager surprise. His lips were parted as a blush crept its way onto his cheeks. Pupils dilated as the angel wiggled and squirmed lightly in a sort of test of Dean’s grip. The sight was sickeningly adorable.

"Wait? I don’t think so." Dean chuckled, and then his left hand went to work scribbling all over the angel’s torso. Castiel’s head tipped back as he caught a laugh in his throat, right hand grabbing at Dean’s forearm. The grip was loose, enough to stay connected with the Winchester’s arm but not nearly enough to stop him.

"Dehehehean!" Cas giggled when the hunter’s fingers traced over his stomach.

"Hmm?" Dean feigned innocence.

"Thahahat tickles- ahaha!" Cas squealed.

"Does it? Oh my apologies." Dean mocked.

"Ahaha- Plehehehease!" Cas gasped, shaking his head as Dean moved his hand closer up Castiel’s ribs, heading toward the angel’s armpit.

"Please what? Tickle you?" Dean chuckled. He could be such an ass some times.

"DeheheHEEEAN!" Cas shrieked once Dean’s fingers scribbled in his armpit. His pinned arm shook and squirmed while his other hand went to pushing half-heartedly at Dean’s chest.

His minimal protesting did little to inhibit Dean’s attack, so Dean tickled all up and down the angel’s left side, from his armpit to his hip and all along his side and ribs. Cas was shaking his head and kicking wildly the whole time.

"Dehehean- DEAN! Ahahaha- nahahahaha- please!" Cas tossed his head back with a laugh as Dean moved to tickle across his stomach.

"What?"

"It- ahahahAHAHA! It tickles! Hahaha-" Cas giggled.

"It’s not my fault you’re so sensitive." Dean repeated teasingly.

Cas scrunched up his face in protest. His heels dug into the couch as he laughed frantically while Dean’s tickling increased in intensity. His face was beginning to turn red as tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"You know… I haven’t heard you say ‘stop’ or ‘no’ even once.." Dean commented casually, "I think maybe… you like this."

Cas turned his now even redder face toward his outstretched arm, burying his face with embarrassment.

Dean noticed how Cas was basically trying to hide himself away and stopped his tickling for a brief moment, “It’s okay you know..”

Cas ventured a glance up at the hunter. The light above them framed his face as he loomed over the angel, smile ever-present. Castiel’s eyes narrowed, unsure of the meaning behind Dean’s comment.

Dean picked up the cue and elaborated, “To like tickling, I mean. It’s okay, you know, if it makes you happy.”

Cas smiled shyly, face still a bright red.

"I know you have fun when I do this kinda thing.. You don’t stop smiling for hours after I stop." Dean grinned.

Cas shoved at Dean’s shoulder with his free hand, a small laugh coming out, a little embarrassed still, but glad that Dean understood.

Dean released Castiel’s trapped arm and made a move to get up, but he could see the tinge of disappointment in the angel’s eyes when he realized that Dean was stopping. The Winchester felt himself moving before he could even think it through, but he just wanted to keep that smile on Castiel’s face forever. His fingers leapt to Cas’ sides and began pinching and tickling and squeezing like crazy.

"Ahahahaha- Dean! Heeheehehe-" Cas squealed, falling back onto the couch as Dean pinned him again with his tickling fingers.

Dean tickled all over Castiel’s stomach before reaching behind himself and squeezing the angel’s thighs. Cas practically screamed with laughter in response, kicking frantically.

"AHAHAHAHA DEAN NAHAHA-not theheheHEHEHERE HAAHHA PLEHE-PLEEHEASE!" Cas laughed. He managed to coordinate himself well enough to reach forward and attack Dean’s unprotected stomach and hips, despite the ruthless tickling on his hopelessly sensitive legs.

"Cahahas! Naha- don’t!" Dean doubled over with laughter, abandoning the angel’s thighs.

Cas mustered up the strength to roll them both off of the couch, landing promptly on top of Dean and launching a full scale retaliation.

Dean hadn’t laughed that hard in a long time. He didn’t usually like being tickled all that much, save for with a few select people and situations, but this was definitely one time when he didn’t mind at all. In fact, he loved how it made Cas smile so freely, the grin on his face replacing his usual stoic look.

For that smile, Dean could get used to this.


End file.
